


Pobre Chris...

by SB_E



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Torture, Violation, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB_E/pseuds/SB_E
Summary: Solo unas cuantas violaciones a Chris o simplemente Martin calmandolo
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt/Original Character(s), Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pobre Chris...

Solo quiero aclarar que esto puede ser contenido demaciado explícito y doloroso, se basará en violaciones o tortura todas a Chris o solamente Martin calmando lo después de esto... Y ya


End file.
